comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clark Kent (Earth-1938)
Origin Once, there an amazingly advanced planet known as Krypton. On this planet, a scientist named Jor-El discovered something was seriously wrong with the planet. He had studied a plague, only to realized it was actually radiation poisoning from the planet's core. Mining had weakened Krypton's structure and a recent war had only made things worse. Jor-El theorized that Kryptonians had just two months to evacuate before the planet would break apart. Jor-El brought his findings to the Kryptonian council but, they were skeptical even with his evidence. When the A.I., Vril-Dox, rebuked Jor-El's findings, the Council dismissed him. Jor-El tried to tell the public but, very few believed him, writing him off as a madman. The only ones would belive Jor-El was his pregnant wife, his brother and his sister-in-law. Desperate to save his family, Jor-El, his brother Zor-El and Allura In-Ze, his sister-in-law, began working on spaceships, something illegal on Krypton. They found out about a habitable planet close relatively close to Krypton. When Zor-El and Allura were discovered, they sent their daughter, Kara, off into the stars in a recently completed ship. A day after, violent earthquakes rocked the planet, earlier than even Jor-El predicted. Knowing it was the end, Lara and Jor-El sent their three-week old son, Kal-El, into space. Escaping just as his homeworld exploded, the last son of Krypton was heading towards Earth. Kal-El's small ship landed on Earth in the middle of a devasting meteor shower. His ship was found by Martha and Jonathan Kent, kind farmers who had been unable to have biological children. Upon seeing the baby in the ship, Jonathan wanted to call the local police but, Martha argued that it might be in danger if they did that since anti-alien sentiment still ran high because of the recent war. Before Jonathan could refuse her, the baby grasped Jonathan's hand and smiled. Jonathan relented and let Martha bring the boy home with them. They decided the baby needed a name. Martha offered her maiden name: Clark. Smallville With some help from Lionel Luthor(at the cost of having to do Luthor's biding for a year), the Kents legally adopted Clark, passing him off as a war orphan. The Kents were wonderful parents to Clark, loving and implanting strong values in him. Clark was kind, smart and a little nerdy. Clark became good friends with Peter Ross, Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang. Clark developed a crush on Lana and was saddened when they started to drift apart in high school. As Clark got older, he started to notice things. He could hear better and see better than anyone else. By middle school, he could lift cars and run faster than them too. Eventually, Martha and Jonathan revealed to Clark his true origins, or at least, how much they knew. They even showed Clark the ship they had found him in. Clark was stunned and a bit horrified at first but, his parents assured Clark he was just as human in spirt as anyone else. Clark's powers would soon come in handy when more and more Smallville residents gained powers from the meteor rocks around the area. After a few of these attacks, he told Chloe and Pete his secret. His friends accepted him with open arms, much to Clark's relief. Chloe and Pete frequently helped him with these "meteor freaks", as Pete called them. He and Lana grew closer during this time, even dating until the end of high school. Clark and Lana broke up after Lana informed him she would be going to New York. Clark, while sad, supported her decision. He decided to stay closer to home by going to Midwestern University. While working with Chloe on the school newspaper, he found he had a passion for journalism. Metropolis While in college Clark met Lex Luthor when Luthor accidentally hit Clark his car. Despite their literally rough first meeting, Lex and Clark became good friends. Clark enjoyed Lex's wit and wisdom and Lex liked having a friend who wasn't interested in his money. However, their friendship ended on a sour note when Clark discovered Lex was funding illegal experiments on metahumans. Horrified, Clark blew the whistle on it. While Lionel Luthor was able to weasel Lex out of any real legal trouble, Lex was still expelled from college. Both of them felt betrayed by the other. Clark graduated but, his happiness was dampened by the incident. Clark was upset both by his friend hurting people like that and the fact Lionel was easily able to spin the incident as his son protecting "normal" people from metahumans. Clark vowed to make the world a better place for everyone. Clark moved to Metropolis, Delaware and got an internship at the esteemed newspaper, the Daily Planet. While there, Clark met the cousin of his friend Chole Sullivan, Lois Lane. Lois and Clark could not have been more different. Yet, the two shared a common passion for exposing wrongs and trying to help people through their work. All throughout all of this, Clark had been discretely using his powers to help and save people but, he never intended to go public. However, fate tipped his hand one Christmas Eve. It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's-'' Clark was heading home to Smallville when his super-hearing picked up the sound an engine flattering. Clark looked up to see an airplane falling the sky. Wearing only a blue t-shirt and jeans, Clark flew up to the plane. This was the heaviest thing he had ever lifted and by far the furthest up. Still, Clark landed the plane in the middle of Metropolis without a single death or even injury. While no one got a look at his face, many people saw the man in blue saving the day. Jimmy Olsen, a young photographer, even snapped a picture of him lifting the plane in midair. Lois was a witness to the entire incident and wrote the article that gave Clark a new name: Superman. Clark returned to his childhood home and told his parents what had happened. His parents said that if he truly felt like being a hero was what he needed to do, he should do. Martha even made Clark a suit with a crest that was on the inside of his spaceship, to honor his birth parents. Clark decided they were right and the world needed a Superman. So, Clark began his career as a hero in ernst and the world would never be the same. Metrolipis quickly grew to love Superman due to him saving many lives as well as his easy-going, comforting nature. However, things weren't perfect. Clark discovered his former friend Lex Luthor was selling weapons illegally on the side. Even worse, one of those weapons landed in the hands of an anti-alien hate group and nearly resulted in many innocent aliens being killed. Clark resolved to do two things. He would bring Luthor to justice and he would face his biggest fear: people knowing he was an alien. ''Man of Steel Clark in his Superman persona contacted Lois Lane and told her he would reveal his true origin to her. Just outside of Metropolis, Superman met Lois and told her about Krypton exploding. Clark deliberately left out how old he was when he left but, he confessed coming to Earth at a young age. When he was done, Lois asked why he was telling her this. Clark said that he knew she was an honest and kind person. He also explained he wanted to help aliens on Earth and to let humans know that most aliens weren't there to hurt them. Superman flew her home and told her goodnight. The next day, Superman started seeing the backlash. While the Daily Planet article was very fair to him, others weren't. The citizens that once adored him became scared of him. Lex's semi-successful smear campaign didn't help. While Clark was disheartened by most people's reactions, he still continued being Superman. It's a good thing he did because a new, extremely dangerous threat came to Earth. The A.I. that prevented Jor-El's warnings from heeded, Vril-Dox, survived Krypton's destruction and was known feared throughout various galaxies as "Brainiac". Brainiac mission was to catalog knowledge from various civilization. When he was done, he would destroy the planet. Brainiac originally wasn't interested in Earth due to its technology being relatively primitive compared to many other planets. However, he became aware of Superman living there and didn't like the idea of there being a living Kryptonian that wasn't under is his control. As such, he attacked Metropolis with the intent on adding it to his collection of stolen cities of murdered worlds. He was the toughest enemy Clark had faced up to this point. Eventually, Clark ended up nearly unconscious, with Brainiac lording over him. Clark really thought it might be the end for him. Then, he heard Lois calling for Superman and their friend Jimmy joined in. Soon, nearly all of Metropolis was cheering him on. Clark managed to defeat Brainiac and chased him from the planet. Superman was once again a champion, both of Earth and hope. World's Finest '' Clark's old friend Lex Luthor, who had taken over his father's company, became bitter enemies because of Lex's criminal dealings. In one occasion, the supervillain Joker offered to kill Superman if Lex would pay him. While skeptical, Lex agreed. Joker had been tailed by his nemesis, the vigilante Batman. Clark and Batman clashed at first, they grew to respect each other. The heroes defeated the Joker and hurt Luthor's business. A couple of months later, a magical entity called the Queen of Fables attacked Metropolis. The Amazon princess Wonder Woman had been tracking the Queen of Fables and helped Superman defeat her. Superman became close allies with the two of them, which came in handy when an alien invasion came to Earth. A creature known as Starro had mind-controlled most of the White Martians alien race and had set it's sights on Eart. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman teamed up to it. They were joined by the Flash, Green Lantern, and Hawkwoman over the course of the battle. With the help of a Green Martian, the Martian Manhunter, the heroes won the day. They decided to stick together and formed the Justice League. This team became the most powerful superhero team on Earth. During this time, Clark discovered another survivor from Krypton, his biological cousin Kara Zor-El. Clark helped Kara adjust to Earth and even became a mentor to her when she decided to become Supergirl. In his personal life, Clark grew closer to Lois, eventually falling in love with her. Still, Clark felt he couldn't get serious with her when she didn't know his greatest secret. Lois told Clark that she loved him but, knew he was holding something back from her. Clark decided to reveal that he was Superman...which Lois claimed she had suspected during their relationship. Clark and Lois's love deepen and they got married after Lois realized she was pregnant. Not long after their wedding, Jonathan passed away because of a heart attack. Clark was devasted but, gained some comfort when his son was born healthy. Clark and Lois named him after Clark's beloved adoptive father. Little did Clark know, his greatest battle was on the horizon. ''The Death of Superman The early 2010s had been a rough time for Earth. A great crisis had nearly destroyed all of reality, which serval heroes giving their lives to save the universe. Superman felt he had a responsibility to keep the Earth hopeful for the future. Then, Doomsday's prison landed on Earth. Doomsday was the creation of a deranged Kryptonian scientist, so powerful it killed the population of an entire planet. The monster had been trapped an inescapable prison but, the Great Crisis had damaged it, eventually causing it to crash land on Earth. Doomsday knew only hate and bloodlust and began a horrific rampage across the United States. Even members of the Justice League were brutally defeated by the creature. Doomsday made his way to the closest city: Metropolis. Superman and Doomsday fight was utterly devasting. No matter how much force Clark used against it, Doomsday would shrug it off. Eventually, Clark came to the realization he would have to use lethal force against the monster. Even with this, Doomsday was putting up a fight. After receiving the worst beating in his life, Superman finally killed Doomsday. However, Clark was dying of his wounds. Lois gathered him in her arms and held him as his heart seemed to stop. As Lois mourned, the ship that brought Clark to Earth appeared. It took Clark while Lois watched in shock. This detail was seen as secondary at the time. To the world, Superman was dead. For the next three months, four people attempted to take the mantle of Superman: Kon-El or "Superboy", an egotistical teenage clone of Superman. Steel, a man who had saved by Superman in the past, built himself an armored suit so he could protect Metropolis to repay Superman. The Eradicator, an emotionless copy of Superman who wasn't afraid of using lethal force. The last one was called "Cyborg-Superman", who claimed his ship had turned him into a cyborg to save his life. Eventually, Cyborg-Superman was revealed to be an agent of Apokoplis and almost helped them invade Earth. Thankfully, Lois had been tracking down the ship. She discovered Clark in a coma, his ship keeping him alive. With help from the Justice League, Clark was awoken from his coma. Man of Tomorrow Clark was still fairly weak but, fought the Cyborg-Superman. With help from Steel, Superboy, and the Eradicator, Superman managed to defeat Cyborg-Superman and stopped the attempted invasion. During the battle, the Eradicator perished but, Steel and Superboy became close allies of Clark. This was good since Clark needed some time to fully recover from injuries. Eventually, Clark returned to full strength and became Superman again. Not long after that, a young Kryptonian boy appeared in a ship. Clark and Lois took the boy, who took the name Christopher, in and quickly became to love him as a son. However, it turned out that Chris's biological parents were none other than General Zod and his second-in-command, Ursa. Zod tried to use Chris to create a permanent rift in the Phantom Zone, not caring that it would kill his own son. Clark saved Chris just in time but, the rift was too late to stop. For the first time, Superman would be unable to put his most dangerous enemies in the Phantom Zone anymore. Dozens of Krypton's most dangerous criminals were released on the world. With the help of his allies, Superman defeated most of Zod's army and helped create a new prison for them. Still, Superman had new things to worry. But, he has family and friends to always have his back. Superman continues to work in Metropolis and be one of the leaders of the Justice League. He tries to split his time between heroics, his work, and his family. Clark tries to spend more time at home now, especially since with his baby daughter, Laura, was recently born. Being a father of three(four if you count Kon), can be hard. Superman is used to having the world on his shoulders though. Clark tries to make the world safer, to bring hope to people, to honor both his biological and adoptive parents. Superman accepts the world will never be perfect. A perfect world wouldn't need Superman after all. Clark will fight for his home with his dying breath. That's something to always count on. Powers & Abilities Kryptonian Physiology- '''Due to his Kryptonian genetics, Clark absorbs yellow sunlight, which grants him power like: ''Super Strength-''Clark is one of the physically strongest beings on Earth. He can lift up to 30 tons. ''Super-Durability-''It is incredibly hard to hurt to Clark. Even bullets bounce harmlessly off him. ''Flight-''He can fly up to 60 miles an hour. ''Heat Vision-''Clark can shoot beams of extreme heat from his eyes. ''Super-Speed-''Superman can run extremely fast. This also grants him enhanced relaxes and agility. ''Enhanced Senses-''All of his five senses are far above a normal human's. Superman's vision and hearing are particularly strong. Clark is a skilled journalist, is trained in serval fighting styles and is excellent at investigating things. Superman is one of the best leaders in the hero community, able to come up with brilliant plans and inspire hope in his teammates. ''Trivia''''' -Clark's birthdate is roughly in early June 1979 but, but the one his birth certificate(and the one he celebrates) is October 1, 1980. -He debuted as Superman on December 24, 1998. -Clark has a deep love of animals that has lead him to adopt many animals he comes across during his adventures including a dog mixed with Kyptioan DNA named Krypto and a magic horse named Comet, which lives on the Kent farm. -He refuses to drink alcohol and has been a vegetarian since he was 18, both thing Lois teases him about. -After defeating General Zod for the first time, Clark took over the place-like building Zod and his cronies had built in the Artic. He renamed it the "Fortress of Solitude" and uses it a home base of sorts. -For fun, he sometimes enters "Superman" look-a-like contests. So far, he has never won.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Justice League (Earth-1938) Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Members (Earth-1938) Category:Superman Family (Earth-1938) Category:Metropolis Residents (Earth-1938) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Flight